Silas T. Church (ITF)
Silas Theodore Church is a character who appears in the "Into The Fray" series'Into The Fray: Season 2 '''by Thunderslate. In Season Two, he is a member of Sanctum along with Sonja and Hector among others. He later appears in Into The Fray: Season Three. He is a member of a bandit group known as 'The Foragers' along with numerous others. Character Silas takes charge of situations with a warm and jolly mood, though he has a tendency to keep talking for longer than necessary. It is assumed he likes the sound of his own voice. When things take a turn for the worse Silas is quick to become violent though he tends to gloat when he has control of the situation. Under the alias of Church, he appears withdrawn and quiet around the other Foragers, though this may be down to cunning; he lets the other bandits fight over supplies and then waits for them to tire out so that he can swoop in. Though he is the newest member of the group, Church is on good terms with his leader, Rook. Pre-Apocalypse Silas met his future wife, Lily, later siring their daughter Freya. After this Silas departed for two years to fight in the Gulf War. Upon his return the two of them raised Freya together until Lily became pregnant again. Post-Apocalypse Silas departed for Sanctum as his military experience was required there. He left Lily behind with his group to look after Freya and their unborn son as Sanctum was unwilling to cater for the whole family. He promised he would only be gone for a short time, but never lived to see his family again. The only member he outlived was his own son. Into The Fray: Season Two Cloak And Dagger Silas, Hector and Sonja ride horses towards Vince and his group, swiftly taking out the walkers in the area. When they are safe, Silas proposes that the group comes to his settlement, Sanctum. Sully, Mitchell, Emily and Kiff agree immediately, but Bennett refuses and goes his own way. After giving the idea a lot of thought, Vince, Becca, Annie and Wyatt also agree to go on their own terms. No Way Out Silas leads Vince and Sully's groups to Sanctum. He provides them with a false sense of security and lures them into a trap, making it seem like Sanctum is a safe place. He does not partake in any of the drugging or potential operations, but later reappears when Shaw catches the group during their escape. He executes Kiff after the man helps Annie escape, and presumably gives chase in an attempt to find Annie. Playing With Fire Silas appears for inspection, followed by Hector. Once the man is finished the two guards leave but Hector returns soon after with promise of escape, revealing that he is in fact not mute, and has hated Sanctum for a long time. He tells them that Annie is alive, with a woman, and provides information that only Annie could know as proof. Silas is not seen as the group makes their escape, presumably trying to douse the fire in Sanctum that Hector started. However he does taunt Vince's group by contacting them through Hector's radio. Rest In Peace Silas appears with the rest of Sanctum when they trap Vince's group at a junction. Instead of trying to bring the group back to Sanctum Silas instead opts to attempt to murder them, perhaps angered at the fact that they destroyed his home. He seems to develop a particular hatred of Becca and Hector, but only succeeds in killing Tessa and Lowell before he is forced to flee due to a herd passing over the town. Into The Fray: Season Three Unto The Breach Day 1096 Several bandits are seen standing around their haul of supplies. Two of them, Kirk and Jethro in particular are arguing over who gets to eat first while four others watch silently. The leader, Rook interrupts and decides that, seeing as he now has a headache, neither of them get to eat that night. The leader eats first, then passes the can of food to Church. Hazel eats next, followed by Carson. Following their meal the bandits walk in formation, in search of shelter. They stumble upon an old maintainence shed. Rook says the others have to sleep outside, causing Kirk to swear at him. Rook decks the man, then tells Church to accompany him inside. Rook admits he is concerned about Kirk and informs Church that he needs him to have his back. When Church confirms that they are on the same side he leaves and finds the others. Carson and Kirk sleep while Jethro and Hazel are on watch. Assuming Kirk cannot do anything while asleep, Church rests too. Day 1097 When he wakes up, Church searches the shed to find Rook, but is shocked to find the man undead and on the end of Kirk's weapon. Church confronts his group following the revelation of Rook's murder. It doesn't take long for Kirk to admit the murder, and that he plans to lead the group from now on. Jethro reveals that he is on Kirk's side, but Church contests their leadership. He turns away to deal with Rook's undead corpse, but Kirk goads him on and the man retaliates, getting in a fight. He successfully holds both Kirk and Jethro off, but it takes an extra hand from Hazel and Carson to knock them out. The two bandits exclaim their loyalty to Church over Kirk, and Carson goes into the shed. Hazel and Church converse briefly until the latter hears someone running through the bushes. A man reveals himself and Hazel suggests they kill him and take his supplies, but Church says he has nothing they want. The man thanks them for not killing him, then warns them of a herd nearby. He says that if they help him back to his people he can 'help them out'. Church says he didn't ask for his help, but did ask for his name. The stranger introduces himself as Lyle. Night 1097 Church recalls how the Foragers - with Lyle's help - moved Kirk's and Jethro's unconscious bodies to another area to avoid the herd which would likely cross the path of the maintenance shed within the day. Lyle tells them about the settlement and the people there, Church replying that he hopes to link up with his old group, but does not recognise any of the members. The group approaches the settlement and Church orders them to take their masks off. The Foragers follow his orders, but he keeps his face concealed. Lyle tells them to stop and Church thinks it's a trap. A man aims a rifle at them, but Lyle tells him of their day; how he and Anders were split up and how the Foragers said they could escort him back to the settlement. The guard radios down to Maya, who appears at the front door, skeptical of the Foragers, but lets them in under her watchful eye. As the Foragers pass over the threshold, Church signals to his group by tapping the revolver that is tucked into his waistband. Church curses under his breath when he doesn't recognise any of the community members, but passes it off by saying he thought the place would be bigger. Maya tells him it's big enough for everyone as a teenager approaches them, exclaiming that she was hoping her family had arrived. Lyle introduces the girl as Natalia, and that she came there with three others; Becca, Sully and Emily. Church uses the handshake Natalia offers him to his advantage, pulling her towards him and pressing his revolver against her head. The Foragers leap into action, Hazel grappling Lyle while Carson takes down Sal, who was nearby. Jethro retrieves Natalia's weapon. The Foragers' leader suddenly snaps and calls on Vince, Becca, Annie, Sully and Emily to show themselves. Not even the other Foragers know his reasoning. Church slowly unmasks himself, revealing that he is, in fact, the Sanctum member known as Silas. Silas T Church. Death ''Killed by: * Vince (Caused) * Becca (Direct) Killed Victims This list shows the victims Silas has killed: *Numerous Counts of walkers * Kiff (Caused, Direct) * Tessa (Caused, Direct) * Lowell (Caused, Direct) * Tyler (Caused, Direct) * Lyle (Caused, Direct) * Numerous counts of roamers * Numerous counts of survivors Appearances Relationships Sonja Silas and Sonja work together to recruit survivors into Sanctum, so it can be assumed that they have a steady relationship. Hector Silas and Hector work together to recruit survivors into Sanctum, so it can be assumed that they have a steady relationship. When Hector betrays Sanctum Silas develops a heavy hatred of Hector, saying how he 'always knew' Hector was a turncoat. Shaw Silas only follows Shaw's orders to an extent. He ignores her request to bring Vince's group back alive, killing Lowell and Tessa outright. Trivia *Silas is the first member of Sanctum to be named, but not the first to speak - that would be the woman Tyler spotted in the Season One epilogue. *Silas is the last known surviving member of Sanctum. ** As of Those Left Behind, Sonja, and perhaps Hector, have outlived him. * Silas fought in the Gulf War when he was 27. References Category:POV Characters Category:Antagonists